Looking Past
by Knightlocke
Summary: An origin story for a Genji x Mercy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The two walked down the hall towards the medical bay. Just a few hours ago, Genji had returned from his mission. HQ had lost contact with him two weeks ago, and although there was some worry over his well-being, most were assured of his safety. It was not uncommon after all, for an operative such as Genji to cut off all radio contact for the sake of evading any threats. When the ninja had finally appeared at the base's entrance, the team was ecstatic. Unexpectedly however, he had not returned alone.

"How is he doctor?" Genji asked the blonde haired woman to his side. It had been half a year since he had last seen the woman. When he had left the base for his mission, she had been stationed elsewhere. Seeing her upon his return brought him both surprise and joy.

"Well, considering he came in with massive trauma on his upper chest resulting in five broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung, and massive blood loss from multiple lacerations on his arms and legs…" The doctor paused and looked over at him. After a few moments she smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry Genji. He's going to be fine."

"I-I was not worried!" Genji cocked his head forward. That was what he hated, or rather truthfully liked about the woman beside him. Despite the mask that concealed the entirety of his face, she had always been able to tell what he was feeling. Just now, she had said all that to probe for his reaction, even staring into his face as if she could see through the metal covering it. This ability of hers unnerved him, but at the same time comforted him. He felt it signified a connection. What that connection exactly was, he could only wonder.

The doctor gave a brief chuckle. "No, of course not. How could you be worried? You were, after all, in a much, much worse condition when I saved you. You were basically a corpse."

"Yes, well, my brother didn't hold back."

"What?"

The doctor stopped in her tracks. Genji stopped and turned to look at her. He thought about what he just said and realized he had casually revealed his would-be killer. Before, he had kept his past a closely guarded secret, but ever since he reconciled with his brother, Hanzo, he found he has become more open to talking about it.

"It is okay doctor. I would not have brought him here if he were still keen on finishing what he had started."

Mercy said nothing and continued towards the medical bay.

Automatic doors slid open upon the arrival of Mercy and Genji. The med bay had one lone patient at the far end of the room. The patient lied on a white bed surrounded by machinery and screens monitoring his vitals. Seeing the two figures walking toward him, the patient sat up in bed.

The two reached Hanzo's bedside, but other than the heart monitor's constant beating, there was silence. Genji looked over at Mercy who had walked ahead of him. He waited for her to speak first but instead she simply stared at his brother.

"Uh, Doctor Ziegler this is my brother Hanzo. Hanzo, this is Doctor Ziegler. You probably know her as Mercy. She was the one who saved me after-"

 _ **SLAP**_

Hanzo had seen it coming, but chose not to do anything. He could tell by the look on the doctor's face that her action just now was part of his atonement.

"I hope you realize how fortunate you are that you had failed."

"I do. And thank you. For taking care of him."

Genji watched as the two continued to stare, speaking to each other without words. Finally, the doctor's expression softened. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

Just then a voice came over the intercom. "Genji, we need you in the briefing room again."

"Understood. I am on my way," he said, then turned to the other two, "I will talk to you later, brother. And doctor, I appreciate the thought, but I believe a doctor's job is to heal their patients, no?"

Mercy simply smiled and then turned to a monitor displaying Hanzo's current vitals. She then began asking questions concerning his condition.

As Genji exited the med bay, he thought back to the doctor's expression. How she felt anger towards the one who caused him harm, as if he were someone close to her. At that thought, a distinct feeling coursed through his body. He shook it off and made his way to the briefing room.

* * *

The moon glowed brightly in the night sky. When Genji and Hanzo arrived, the sun had just began to rise. The two were now alone in the med bay, and had been discussing various things for the past hour or so. At this moment, there was silence as they had ran out of topics to discuss.

"You should get some rest, brother. We'll be needing you out on the field very soon."

Hanzo nodded. Before Genji could turn to leave however, Hanzo said, "I spoke for quite a bit with the doctor. Dr. Ziegler is a good woman. I'm happy for you."

"What!?" Genji's eyes widened to the extreme. "I mean-, we are not-, did she say-" He stopped and gathered his thoughts before saying, "What made you think she and I are together?"

"You are not?"

"No!"

Hanzo eyed Genji suspiciously.

"What?" Genji asked.

"You really have changed you know? Considering how she feels about you, the old you would have already slept with her numerous times already." Thinking back on his brother's old demeanor gave Hanzo a brief sense of nostalgia along with a sense of disdain. It made him grateful that his brother had changed his ways.

"How she feels…" Genji's voice trailed off. After a few seconds he said, "I will see you in the morning, brother."

As Genji exited the room, Hanzo smirked and shook his head.

Genji's mind was in turmoil. Was it really possible? Could Dr. Ziegler really have feelings for him? How could she? How could anyone? He had long since come to terms with what he had become, but he still couldn't fathom how anyone would ever fall for him. He thought back to his younger days, when he was with a new woman every week, sometimes even less time than that. Back then he exuded confidence and charisma, but now, with his appearance how it is…

Genji stopped and looked over at a window to his left. In the reflection stood a figure resembling a man, but was not quite a man. At the same time stood a reflection of a machine, yet not quite a machine. He focused in on the glowing visor that was his eyes. Beneath that visor was a pair of eyes that was most human, but a face that was heavily scarred. Part of accepting what he was, was accepting that he could never feel a woman's touch again, but according to his brother, maybe that wasn't so.

He stood, staring at the window in contemplation. A long time passed before he finally made up his mind. What did he have to lose? He thought back to Hanzo's words. The old him would have already made moves on Dr. Ziegler. Then again, his old self would have made a move on just about every female member of Overwatch, but that's besides the point. According to his brother, she felt the same feelings toward him that he felt toward her. Why would his brother lie to him? He had to wonder though, what exactly they talked about that would lead Hanzo to that conclusion. Genji turned away from his reflection and made his way to the doctor's room.

Upon reaching the door to her room, he stopped. On his way here, he had not thought of what he would say. He took the time now to come up with something. Unfortunately for him, just as he was thinking, the door slid open and Mercy stood before him.

"Oh, Genji, how can I help you?" She smiled.

Genji's normally tranquil mind went into panic. Thoughts ran through his mind at breakneck speeds. He thought back to his old self and wondered what he would say at this moment. Then, he remembered it, a line that would always make women swoon.

He coughed and said in a low voice, "あなたのことをずっと考えていたよ。"

"Um..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, Genji, but my Japanese isn't very strong. Think you could help me out?"

"Uh, no, you can ignore what I said."

"Right. Are you okay, Genji? You look flustered. Did something happen?"

There goes her ability again. "No, nothing hap- actually, yes. I mean no. I mean-" Genji paused to take a breath. "Doctor may I enter your room?"

Mercy giggled and said, "Of course, but I was actually just about to go get some coffee. Do you mind waiting?"

"No! No, of course not!" Genji stepped aside to let the doctor through.

"Go ahead and take a seat, I'll be back shortly."

Genji entered the room which was identical to his own room and every other bedroom in the base. There was a bed to the right side, a desk and chair to the left and a monitor on the far side. It was simple yet elegant. He noticed that on the desk were various documents. Clearly the doctor had been working on something and was planning on working late into the night, hence the coffee. Genji decided to take a seat on the bed. As he sat down, he realized this was his chance to gather his thoughts and think of what he will say to the doctor.

Time flew by as he thought of various ways to go about confessing to the doctor. If Hanzo is to be trusted, then he would just have to confirm the doctor's feelings toward him first. Once that's done then everything else would fall into place. But how should he go about it? Just then, Genji leaned back and placed a hand onto the bed. When he did that, he realized that this was a bed that the doctor had been sleeping. He began to imagine what the doctor would look like asleep.

"I'm back," Mercy said. She entered the room to find Genji standing up in front of her bed. "I did say you could sit you know?"

"Uh, right." The ninja proceeded to sit on the side of the bed.

Dr. Ziegler proceeded to place a jar of coffee on her desk along with two cups. She began pouring the coffee, but before she could pour into the second, Genji stopped her.

"I am fine doctor, no need to pour me one."

"Normally I would oblige, but this time I have to insist." Mercy poured the coffee into the second cup. She then made her way over and sat beside Genji, surprising him. Seeing her hold the cup in front of him, he felt he had no choice.

"Then." After some slight hesitation, he placed his hands on the back of his head, releasing the locks on his mask. The glow on his visor faded as the mask unlocked, his vision becoming dark. Removing the mask, light entered his eyes directly. He looked down at the coffee and took it from the doctor's hand. Before taking a sip, he glanced over to the side to see her face glowing brightly, a look of anticipation. The sight warmed him to the core. Even though he had a face that would make others flinch, she remained unaffected and continued smiling.

"Go on, try it." Upon her request, Genji brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. The moment the drink entered his mouth a sensation he had forgotten returned to him, shocking him. Taste. The coffee had taste. It wasn't a great one. But it had it. Just like how he remembered it. Amazed, he couldn't help but take another sip, then another, and then another. "Well? How is it?"

"Doctor, how!?"

Mercy giggled. "Well, a while back, I heard from Zenyatta that you had a problem with your sense of taste. After reviewing your records I realized that your taste receptors had never actually fully recovered. So I added a formula to the coffee that would help stimulate your taste buds. Why did you never tell me this problem?"

"I- I did not think it was important enough to bring up." Genji continued to drink, savouring every drop. "Do you have more of this formula?"

"Yes, here." The doctor pulled a vial with clear liquid inside out of her pocket.

He gratefully received it. After a brief pause he then asked, "Will it work with other foods like-"

"Ramen? Yes." She giggled. "And don't worry. I've made plenty of the formula, so feel free to use it when you please."

Genji frowned. "You made this doctor?"

"Well, not alone. I had some help from some colleagues who are more well-versed in chemistry, but essentially yes."

He stared into the now empty cup. "Dr. Ziegler, I do not know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Genji. I care deeply about your well-being. You are my patient after all."

Patient. Hearing that only caused his frown to deepen. A few moments pass as Dr. Ziegler takes a sip of her own coffee.

"So, what did you wish to talk to me about?"

As soon as she asked that, Genji knew how he was going to go about this. He turned to look into the doctor's eyes. He then asked, "Is that all I am to you, Dr. Ziegler? A patient?"

Seeing the look in his eyes, Mercy felt something in her heart. After a slight pause she replied. "No, of course not. You are also a fellow teammate and a good friend."

Genji was disappointed by this response, but he had resolved himself. Regardless of what the doctor felt for him, he would tell her how he felt about her.

"Doctor. I've long since come to terms with what I am. But the road to acceptance was a long and rough road. There were many times when I loathed myself. Times when I felt that my existence was an anomaly, that I did not belong in this world. I felt trapped in a body that was not mine, a body that was lacking in sensations that I once felt, and filled with sensations that I should not feel. Where once was flesh and blood was now instead metal and circuits. I was a monster. But these thoughts never lasted long, because there was always something, someone who made me think otherwise. Whenever this person looked at me, I felt as if I was right where I needed to be. That I no longer had to roam the world seeking answers, because the answer lies in my still-beating heart. This person made me think that I am not some unholy fusion of man and machine, but rather a miracle. I should be thankful for this existence. Do you know who that person is?"

Mercy had been listening intently the entire time. She remained silent, and simply stared. Genji reached a hand out to her face, using his thumb to wipe away tears.

"Genji, you know I- I don't deserve any of your kindness. What we did to you was- it wasn't just for you. There were benefits. We used you-"

"I am glad that I had my uses. Were it not for that, I would have died a tragic death. I would never have found the strength to fight back. I would never have reconciled with my brother. But most importantly, I would have never met you."

The doctor took a deep breath, managing to restrain herself from crying. A serious look then filled her eyes. "Genji, you're feelings may be misplaced. Me being your saviour, it makes sense for you to feel some gratitude and even affection, but it is important to not get lost in-"

"I love you Angela Ziegler. Do you love me?"

The two simply stared at one another, their gazes filled with warmth. A long time passed and still the two said nothing.

Genji began to feel regret and said, "I realize I may be burdening you. It is alright if you say nothing. I know that my appearance is not the most pleasing. I just wanted you to know-"

Just then a pair of lips sealed his own. Although the sensation of another's lips was not new to him, he felt that this time it was different. When he had drank the coffee earlier, he was able to recall the sensation of drinking coffee in the past. This sensation however, did not cause him to recall the countless other lips he had stolen. This kiss caused a warm, tingly feeling to fill every part of his being, as if confirming that whatever he had become, his humanity was not lost.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two parted and once again locked eyes with one another. The two were seemingly in a daze. The doctor was the first to speak.

"Does that answer your question?"

"No, actually. I think you need to make it more clear."

Before she could say anything else, Genji returned her kiss. Their first kiss lasted a few seconds, but this second was more passionate and lasted for a long while. When it ended, the two were panting. Mercy had her hands on the back of his head, while Genji had his hands on her waist. They stayed like this while they caught their breaths. When they had done so, the two looked into each other's eyes and laughed.

"Wow. Well, I see that your brother did not lie about you being a playboy."

Genji's eyes widened. "That-" He didn't know what to say. It's not like he could deny it. Mercy however, just laughed and rested her chin on his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. "The world is once again in turmoil, but I will continue to fight so that we may one day be together in peace.

"As will I, my love."

 **After watching the Dragons trailer I've been obsessed with Genji. Through my obsession I ended up wondering who robot guy could be with, and who better than angel waifu. Seriously these two are great together. I hope this ship gets more popular just so I can see more art of the two. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you Angela Ziegler. Do you love me?"

The two simply stared at one another, and though her gaze was filled with warmth, she said nothing. A few seconds passed. And then a minute. Still she remained silent. Genji didn't have her ability to read expressions through metal, but even he could tell that she was pained, struggling.

Mercy was, in fact, fighting against feelings she had buried deep inside. It was wrong. The feelings she had were wrong, immoral even. Angela had always believed in peace, in saving others regardless of who they were or what they did. Send her the weak, broken and dying and she would do her best to heal their wounds and restore them to life.

When they had found Genji all those years ago, it was clear that he wasn't in the right state of mind. He was frightened, full of rage and dying. And while he was in that state, Overwatch offered him a second chance, knowing full well what that process would entail. They couldn't bring him back, at least not as he was before. He wouldn't be the same, but it was okay, because he would be better. He would be stronger. He would be able to take down all the people who had wronged him, and exact his vengeance upon them. But what would happen once his mission was done? What would happen when the anger had all but dissipated, and his thirst for blood quenched. What would he do then? What would he think of what he had become? Overwatch brushed these questions aside. The man himself, of course, didn't bother to think that far ahead. But she did. She knew.

What she was doing was not saving, it was condemning. She was creating a prison that would forever bind him. A prison that would strip him of his humanity. She was going to make him into a weapon. She knew all this, and she still did it. Ever since then, she had secretly struggled with these thoughts, never speaking them aloud. But it's not like there was any other choice. She did the right thing. He was dying. It was the only way to save him. He wished for it to happen. However, even taking into account all of that, the guilt did not go away. It stayed.

While Mercy was struggling with these thoughts, Genji grew more and more apprehensive. He began to feel regret and said, "I realize I may be burdening you. It is alright if you say nothing. I just wanted you to know-"

Genji's words bore into Mercy's mind and blasted away all other thoughts. She realized that the man she had fallen for was confessing his feelings before her. The guilt she felt wouldn't go away, but turning him away would do neither of them any good.

The two's lips collided with one another. A sensation she had not felt for a long time entered her body. Angela had never been one for romance. Over the years, she had been with a number of men, but none ever felt more important to her than her work. But the man before her now, whose lips exuded an attractive force on her own, was different. He wasn't more important than her work, nothing ever will, but he was someone who could be a part of her work. Someone who she could turn to for help. Someone who could ease her pain and worry.

Though she was slightly unwilling, she separated herself from him.

"I love you too, Genij."

Genji stared in disbelief. "Oh. That- That is good." The two then turned away from each other, not knowing what to say. After a while, Genji spoke. "May I ask why? Or rather how you came to love... whatever it is that I am?" Mercy looked at him with a quizzical look. "Oh, only if you are fine with saying it, that is!"

"No, no, it's fine. I just never really thought about it. I suppose it just, happened." Mercy eyed the floor thinking of a response. A playful smile then appeared on her face and she said, "It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say it was your looks, would it?"

"Well, my face has seen better days, but my body is in top form. Having robot parts help." The two laughed. "Looks however, certainly played a role for you."

Mercy smiled coyly. "How sweet of you. It seems your skills as a playboy are resurfacing."

Genji's eyes widened. "That-, how did you-" It then occurred to Genji, why he had gained the courage to come here in the first place. "What else did that damn brother of mine say?"

"Mmm, not much. I have to say though, I never would have imagined that Genji Shimada was a rambunctious youth."

"Yes, well, dying changes a person."

Mercy let that line sink in for a bit before asking, "How many women have you slept with?"

"I am sorry?"

"We did just confess our love for each other, did we not? Surely you can answer this question."

The look on her face told Genji that she was playing, but a part of him felt she had the right to know. "Um, well, if I had to estimate-"

"Genji, if you have to estimate then the number is already too high."

"I- I apologize." Genji lowered his head in shame.

Mercy just laughed.

After a bit of time passed, Mercy's smile faded. The dark thoughts began to creep in again. "Are you truly okay with me, Genji?"

Genji was surprised by the question. "I do not understand."

"I am responsible for what you have become. Surely, that has occurred to you." It was then that all her apprehensions became clear to him. Genji laughed. "Don't laugh! I'm serious, Genji!" The smile on his face did not go away. Instead, he placed a hand on her arm and pulled her in close.

Although Mercy was separated from Genji's body by a layer of metal, she couldn't help but feel warm in his embrace.

"Doctor Ziegler, even when I was at my lowest point, not once did I ever blame you for what had become of me."

"But-"

"What you did was save the life of a man. Nothing more. Nothing less. If you truly feel guilty for your actions, then all the more reason that we should be together, no?"

Mercy said nothing. She pulled away from him a little and looked at his face. It was horribly scarred, and yet she couldn't help but feel attracted to it.

Genji watched as both her hands slowly made their way toward his face. He had to fight back the urge to move away.

Her hands made contact with his skin. She had touched him directly before during various check-ups, but this time was different. This time she thoroughly felt the cool, uneven skin. Others would call it disgusting, but to her he was no different than any other. Besides, even if the skin was no good, his eyes were powerful. They conveyed a sense of warmth, strength, and determination. There was also his lips which looked soft and, and attractive? Tantalizing?

The doctor felt her face heat up. "Say, how many women did you say you were with?"

"I- I did not say, doctor."

"Right. Well, you must have plenty of experience then." Genji didn't know what to say. "Show me."

As soon as he heard those words, sparks flowed through his whole body.

Next thing he knew, their lips were together once more, this time their tongues had joined as well. They held each other close as the sounds of their act echoed throughout the room. Minutes passed before their lips finally parted. Both of them were panting.

"How was the taste? Maybe you should add some of the formula?" Mercy giggled.

"Not necessary. It is fine just how it is."

The two's faces were filled with lust now, expressing their desire to take one another. Genji pushed her down onto the bed to consummate their love. A long night was ahead of them.

 **I wasn't really satisfied with how the first one ended. It felt super rushed (not felt, it was rushed). So I made this to sort of expand on it. Hope you like it! If you have any suggestions for some scenarios to write about I'd be happy to hear them. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mercy set down her tablet on her work desk and let out a sigh. She then lifted her arms over her head and stretched, letting out an audible yawn as she did so. Seeing the time, she realized that she had been looking over reports and writing down notes for the past two hours. Just then, Genji spoke.

"Are you done for the day, doctor?" Mercy turned in her seat and saw the cyborg sitting cross-legged on her bed, seemingly not having moved an inch since she last looked at him an hour ago.

It had been three and a half months since the two professed their love for each other, and yet the time they've spent together - not counting time spent on the battlefield - amounted to only 30 hours at most. There was, after all, a world to save, and the two agreed earlier on that work must come first. Besides, there were benefits to having so little time alone with each other. It made every meeting feel that much more important. Whenever the two were together, every action from the quickest glance to the lightest touch exuded love.

Mercy smiled at the sight of her beloved. Seeing him warmed her to the core, fatigue washing off of her. It wasn't often that Genji would be free at this time, as most of his missions required the cover of night. Whenever he was free however, he would come find the doctor in her room and wait patiently for her to finish her work. She was always working, and tonight was no different.

"I just have a few more ideas that I need to get down before I finish."

Genji sat unmoving, saying nothing in return. Mercy stared for a while before turning back to her desk. The first time he had asked for permission to wait in her room she was hesitant. She felt it would be too distracting to have him there, but instead she found that her natural inclination to be absorbed in her work combined with his ability to conceal his presence made it so that having him there posed no issues. Before continuing her work, she removed her hair tie. Her blonde hair fell just past her shoulders.

As she resumed reading reports on her tablet, a familiar feeling at the back of her head became present. It was a feeling that one could only be familiar with in her line of work. A feeling that could be honed through countless battles. It was the feeling of being watched. She paused her work and lifted her head up, but before she could turn to face the only other person in the room, the feeling disappeared. Thinking that it was just her, Mercy said nothing and continued to read. A few minutes pass and she felt it again. This time she let the feeling linger to assure herself that it wasn't just her. A coy smile crept across her face. She let a few more seconds pass. Then, as quick as she possibly could, she turned her head around. The speed with which she turned her head caused her pain, but it was worth it, because she turned just in time to see Genji's head move away from her. It was her victory.

"Genji?"

"...Yes, doctor?" Had he been caught?

"Why were you staring?" He was caught.

"I sincerely apologize."

"I don't want an apology. I want an answer. An honest one."

She sounded mad. Genji felt that he had really messed up. He had to atone. "Your hair."

"What about it?"

"I- I think it is beautiful." There was silence. She wanted to hear more. Genji coughed. "I quite like it when your hair is down. I could not help but stare. Your hair is almost always tied up in that way. When your hair is down, I feel that it is as if I am seeing a different side of you, and it makes me wonder what other sides of you there are. And when I think that there are other sides of you, I get the urge to want to see them all. Because I want to know all of you. Does that make sense?" Genji felt that he had gone on an insane rambling due to panic. Although that was how he really felt. More silence followed. Without moving his head, he peered over at her and saw the look on her face. She had a coy smile, with one eyebrow raised.

Despite his helmet, she was able to tell that he had finally looked back at her. When he did, Mercy burst out laughing. "Why did you apologize?" she asked, in between her laughter.

Genji scratched his cheek with a finger, blushing. "I did not wish to disturb you."

She brushed a tear from her eye, her laughter finally ending. "I see. Then, I suppose I'll get back to work." Mercy then turned back around, a smile remaining on her face.

" _I quite like it when your hair is down._ " Those words and the words following them reverberated through her mind. She then grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled it across her lips as she felt her cheeks turning red. Without turning she called out to him.

"Genji?"

"Y-yes, doctor?"

"I love you."

"...As do I."


End file.
